Degrees of Affection
by firskey
Summary: Naruto hardly knew him but he definitely did not like this man. AU, OneShot, KakaNaru, KakaIru, ItaSasuNaru, SasuNaru Probably not what you're thinking.


Summary: Naruto hardly knew him but he definitely did not like this man. AU, One-Shot, KakaNaru, KakaIru, ItaSasuNaru, SasuNaru

Warnings: Mentions of lots of male-on-male sex.

* * *

A few months before his sixteenth birthday, Naruto Uzumaki was placed into a foster home with a strict warning from his social worker. 

"Screw this up and I can guarantee you that you'll be in juvy until you're eighteen."

He then gave him a smile that crinkled the scar across his nose and turned to pick up one of the boxes containing Naruto's belongings.

Naruto scowled. He'd hardly met the man that was taking him in but he knew he already didn't like him. There was just something suspicious about his covered face and the disarming smile you knew had to be under the mask. And he most definitely didn't like the way he leered at Iruka when he asked him if he would like to stay for supper.

Naruto noticed Iruka ended up leaving early the next morning.

He definitely did not like this man.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A year later saw Naruto a little calmer and better adjusted. Kakashi hadn't turned out to be quite the jerk he had initially expected, seeing as how he put up with all Naruto's crap those first few months. Looking back on it, Naruto was glad Kakashi didn't just ship him off to juvy the next week.

However, Kakashi was twice the pervert Naruto had initially expected. At least three nights a week he brought home a man or woman he would promptly take to his bedroom. Naruto had seen some of them a few times now and was beginning to learn their names too. This didn't really bother Naruto; only when he saw Iruka leaving the morning after a check up did he get annoyed. Naruto chalked it up to a little brother type protectiveness.

So all in all, life with Kakashi was good. The only thing that he still wondered about was the casual touches Kakashi gave him. He knew he didn't know about family life but he wasn't quite sure the _closeness_ Kakashi insisted they have was quite appropriate for a father & son.

But Naruto brushed off the over-analysis of the situation because all the little touches, hugs, and pecks to the cheek made him feel warm inside. Nobody had bothered with him before and he'd be damned before he messed this up.

So, Naruto decided he liked this man, he guessed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On his seventeenth birthday, Kakashi took Naruto out for dinner and a movie. Naruto never had any friends in school for reasons he didn't know but he rather enjoyed going out with Kakashi anyway.

When they both stumbled through the door that night, laughing because of something entirely 'blonde' Naruto had said, Kakashi did something he normally didn't do: he placed his hand on the small of Naruto's back and guided them to his bedroom.

Naruto had never dared to enter Kakashi's bedroom before and was quite surprised to find it looked… perfectly normal. Kakashi shut the door behind them and moved to the side of his bed to open the dresser drawer.

Naruto's eyes widened; there was everything he expected to be lying out in the open. Sex toys of all sizes, shapes, and purposes; lubricants in colorful bottles; condoms in every texture, flavor, and color; and much more that Naruto wasn't quite sure of.

Kakashi chuckled softly and then proceeded to show Naruto the meaning of pleasure.

Naruto liked this man, ohhh, especially when he pressed _right there_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three short months after their first night together, Kakashi proposed an idea. He wanted to watch Naruto participate in a threesome and wanted to tape it too.

Naruto shifted nervously for a while under Kakashi's patient stare. His sexual experience was strictly limited to Kakashi because of his unpopularity around town. He shifted again to the other foot and figured it was either now or he'd always feel dependent on Kakashi. Naruto blushed as he told him he would do it.

Kakashi got on the phone that night and after the first call had a date set for the coming Friday. Naruto couldn't help but feel excited and overly anxious at the same time. Friday came around far too fast for his liking.

That Friday, Naruto partially hid behind Kakashi as he opened the door. It was already dark out and there wasn't enough light in the street for him to see the new arrivals through the living room window. As the entry way light hit the people in the doorway, Naruto's breath caught in his throat. They were obviously brothers with midnight hair that matched midnight eyes.

Kakashi and the older brother exchanged some words that Naruto didn't really hear. Kakashi shook him a bit and Naruto listened to him long enough to learn that this was Itachi and that was Sasuke. They talked for a moment longer before Kakashi led them all to his bedroom.

For the next few hours Naruto was used like a whore. Kakashi directed the entire thing from a chair on the side, video camera in hand. It was the hottest thing that Naruto had ever been a part of and as the cock up him pounded him harshly into the mattress, he was thankful he agreed to this.

Afterwards, Kakashi and Itachi left the room to use the two showers in the house while Naruto and Sasuke laid side-by-side on the mattress. When Sasuke heard water running to both showers he rolled over so that he was draped over Naruto. He looked into Naruto's blue eyes and both knew that no words were really needed at the moment.

The kiss they shared was simple and sweet and probably one of the more pleasurable things either boy had experienced. One thing led to another and as they orgasmed, Naruto looked up into Sasuke's face and saw Sasuke looking back. Kakashi never looked him in the face during sex. The passion in Sasuke's eyes made him a thousand times warmer than anything Kakashi had even done to him.

Coming down from their high, Naruto clutched onto Sasuke and Sasuke laid on top of him while idly petting his bare skin.

Naruto… liked?... this boy…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next Monday Naruto received blank white card in the mail, just a little 'S.U.' written tidily in the lower right-hand corner.

With Tuesday came a new card, same as the first but the 'S.U.' in a different ink color.

A week and a half and a small stack of cards later, the day's card held an invitation for a date. Of course Naruto replied yes – on a blank orange card with just his reply and a little 'N.U.' written sloppily in the lower right-hand corner.

Naruto definitely liked this boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi was overjoyed about his budding relationship with Sasuke. He was seeing someone too, he said, a very nice man that was a social worker. Naruto punched him in the arm but grinned none-the-less.

That Friday Sasuke picked him up in his expensive black car and showed him what a night on the town for a rich seventeen year old was like. Naruto had the time of his life.

Sasuke dropped him off that night and Naruto invited him in but Sasuke just gave him a sweet goodnight kiss, smiled slightly, and walked back to his car. Naruto stood blushing on the doorstep for a good fifteen minutes before turning to go inside.

There he noticed Sasuke had slipped something into his pocket and stopped to fish it out. Inside his hand was a note that had 'I want to see you again' and Sasuke's phone number written on it.

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed the number. He then proceeded to babble about nothing for the next hour and half. Sasuke never interrupted once and always answered his questions to show he actually was listening.

This boy was good. Naruto figured he might have to watch out for this boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next February, Naruto was surprised that on Valentine's Day a deliveryman with an entire cart of ramen interrupted his math class so he could sign for the delivery. A blank card was taped to one of the top boxes that read 'Happy V-day.' and signed 'S.N.' in the corner.

Naruto blushed. He honestly forgot that is was Valentine's Day at all since he never had a reason to celebrate it before.

Since math was his last class for the day, he pulled his cart of ramen towards the entrance of the school before the bell rang and it would become impossible to navigate the cart through the crowded halls. Sasuke was waiting for him at the door and after stacking the boxes in the trunk and backseat of his car, Sasuke took him out so they could spend the rest of the day together.

Later that night, when they were back at Sasuke's apartment and frantically stroking any bare skin that they could find, a strange twinge of feeling hit Naruto's heart. It was gone so fast he barely recognized it was there and he hardly cared when Sasuke started doing that thing with his tongue.

The feeling came back in full force after, when they were wrapped around each other and rapidly falling asleep.

Naruto had never been in love before, but was he in love with this boy?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A little over a year later, at Naruto's high school graduation, Sasuke showed up with a small box. He worked his way through the crowd to where Naruto was holding his diploma and being repeatedly clapped on the shoulders by Iruka and Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of Sasuke and promptly glomped him. Sasuke returned the gesture as much as his dignity would allow and then reached into his coat pocket to retrieve the velvet box.

Iruka and Kakashi saw the object in Sasuke's hand and backed off a little, giving the two some privacy.

Naruto gaped as he was handed the box and told gently to open it.

Inside was a blank platinum band with a little 'S.U. loves N.U.' engraved delicately around the inside.

Naruto could feel the tears well up in his eyes as Sasuke took the ring from the case and slipped it onto his finger. He felt Sasuke tip his chip up and the kiss he received he was never able to describe in words.

But one thing was for certain, he loved this boy.

* * *

A/N: Umm...yeah... I had a half formed idea and this is what it mutated into. 


End file.
